


No, a mango

by Demented_Dukey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit fucking animorphs himself into a jar of Crofter's, Jam sex, Loceit - Freeform, Logan is just a freak, M/M, Other, PWP, Shameless Smut, and horny for Crofter's on main, because Logan doesn't know it's Deceit in disguise, by request, dubcon, honestly MOOD, jamfucking, so he can get stuffed with that hard logical dick, wouldn't we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Dukey/pseuds/Demented_Dukey
Summary: By request: a Loceit fanfic where Deceit fucking animorphs into a Jar of Crofters just to get Logan's dick stuffed in him. Shameless jamfucking porn.





	No, a mango

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the one where Logan fucks a jar of Crofters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272395) by [chewingscum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewingscum/pseuds/chewingscum). 

_He visits my town once a year._  
_He fills my mouth with kisses and nectar._  
_I spend all my money on him._  
**Who, girl, your man?**  
_No, a mango._

_~ translated by Sunil Sharma in [In the Bazaar of Love: The Selected Poetry of Amīr Khusrau](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FBazaar-Love-Selected-Poetry-Khusrau%2Fdp%2F0143420798&t=MDNhODQ3NWYxMzllMjdkZDdkN2FkMjRiZDA1N2ZkZWViN2FjNTA0MixsSUZDS2Nndg%3D%3D&b=t%3A35tLEBPDNWOOg3t1MNDYKA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdemented-dukey.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187473261068%2Ffic-no-a-mango-loceit&m=0)_

💙

Logan wandered into the kitchen in the morning. He yawned, absently covering his mouth with one hand as he opened the cupboard. There were several jars of Crofter’s jam lining the shelf in various shades of red. A single jar, right in the center, glowed a bright yellowish orange. Plucking the odd jar off the shelf, Logan examined the label.

“Huh. I wonder who bought Mango Crofter’s?” he unscrewed the lid and scooped out a finger-full to taste it. He moaned, the delicious fruity flavor spreading over his tongue… but as the flavor faded, it left a slightly bitter aftertaste. “Hm. Saltier than I would have expected…” Logan frowned. He had to monitor Thomas’s sodium intake closely, and he didn’t want to add to it, however imaginary the Sides’ food was.

Still, there were _**other**_ uses for the jam other than eating. Logan scooped out another dollop of jam and rubbed it between his fingers. “Nice consistency, though…” He glanced around, making sure the coast was clear. He _could_ take this back to his room, but the illicit thrill of doing this in a public space sent a tingle of excitement up Logan’s spine. Besides, he knew from experience that it would be at least another hour or two before any of the other sides woke up.

Unzipping his pants with his free hand, he scooped out a handful of jam and spread it along his length, stroking himself to full hardness. The thick, sticky substance clinged to his flesh, the scorching heat of his skin keeping the jam liquid and smooth. It’s _good_, but it’s not **_enough_**.

Logan picked up the Crofter’s jar and thrusts into it, the round opening of the jar just barely large enough to accommodate his girth. There’s a wet _squelch_ as the size of his cock displaces the jam, forcing the thick liquid to squeeze past his cock and spurt out of the jar, splattering on the floor. Logan bites the palm of his other hand, tasting more mango on his tongue as he muffles his moans. More squelching sounds, and he tightens his grip as the glass jar grows slippery in his grasp. One more hard thrust and Logan comes, impaling the jar with his length and muffling his cries of ecstasy.

After a few moments to catch his breath and gather his wits, Logan slowly pulls out of the jar and screws the lid back on, setting it on the counter. He grabs some paper towels and cleans himself up, tucking himself away and wiping up the jam that spilled on the floor. Logan rinses the jar off as he washes his hands, and dries both with a few more paper towels. Tossing the paper towels in the trash, Logan opens a low drawer and drops the jar inside - he’ll throw it away later when it’s less suspicious, but no one should find the jar in the bottom drawer for a day or two. Whistling to himself, Logan pours himself a mug of coffee and takes it back to his room to enjoy it as he gets started on his day.

Once the coast is clear, the bottom drawer opens, and a dazed, sticky snake slithers out of it. Mission accomplished successfully, Deceit sinks out and heads back to his own room to recover and plot his next scheme. 


End file.
